


Apoie-se em mim

by royalbaekh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, apenas uma fanfic para aquecer o coração
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh/pseuds/royalbaekh
Summary: Jongin sempre foi o porto seguro de Chanyeol; no entanto, naquele momento, era ele quem precisava de apoio.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Apoie-se em mim

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, oi! Estou de volta com mais uma fanfic <3 Essa aqui eu escrevi de julho para agosto, quando estava com um pequeno bloqueio de escrita e decidi começar algo novo, sem muitos planos, apenas deixando a história fluir de acordo com os meus sentimentos no momento. Foi como um exercício de escrita, já que foi a minha primeira vez escrevendo uma hurt/comfort. Gostei do resultado e fico feliz em poder compartilhar ♥
> 
> Agradeço a bao (@baaekhy) pela capa mais linda! Fiquei impressionada como você conseguiu passar todos os sentimentos da fanfic através dessa arte. Admiro muito seu trabalho, bao, ter uma capa feita por você foi um sonho! Agradeço também a minha amiga mary, essa pitiquinha, por ter betado o texto. A revisão final ficou por minha conta, talvez eu tenha deixado escapar algo hehe. 
> 
> Espero que essa história aqueça e conforte o coração de vocês, assim como fez comigo. Boa leitura ❣

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

_Apoie-se em mim_

  


☂   


  


Doía. Olhar para a dor dele _doía_ . Chanyeol pensou enquanto olhava para seu namorado deitado no sofá da sala. Jongin estava enrolado na manta felpuda, encolhido no canto do estofado cinza. O único brilho do cômodo vinha da televisão ligada. Naquele momento, ele lembrou da frase do seu filme favorito: “Eu me lembro que doía. Olhar para ela doía”. Já tinha assistido “ _Ligados pelo Amor_ _”_ tantas vezes que havia decorado algumas frases, então se sentiu livre para modificar essa em especial, a fim de explicar sua situação no momento. 

Ver alguém que amava sofrer era de dilacerar o coração; pior ainda quando não havia nada a ser feito para ajudar. Jongin fora demitido do emprego naquela semana e, desde então, passava boa parte do dia apenas existindo, se arrastando pelos cantos do apartamento; chorando em silêncio no banheiro e dormindo por horas a fio. 

A memória do dia no qual Jongin fora demitido estava vívida em sua mente: ele entrou no apartamento, com os ombros caídos, vestindo um terno cinza molhado pela chuva e o cabelo pingando; seus olhos inchados miravam o chão, os cílios molhados pelas lágrimas derramadas estavam grudados. Ao perceber a chegada dele, Chanyeol levantara do sofá em um pulo e fora até o outro. 

— Amor — chamou com a própria voz falhando. Assim como Jongin, ele era uma pessoa sensível, chorona, um não podia ver o outro triste que já o acompanhava, como se sentisse a dor em si. — O que aconteceu? 

Chanyeol tirou a bolsa maleta de seus ombros, colocando no cabideiro próximo à porta, em seguida tirou seu paletó encharcado. Suas mãos quentes envolveram o rosto gelado de Jongin, incentivando-o a olhar para si. 

Jongin não formulou uma resposta, apenas soltou um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos e se permitindo sentir o conforto proporcionado por Chanyeol. As mãos dele aqueciam suas bochechas do frio noturno. Havia andando pelas ruas enquanto absorvia a nova informação, queria se controlar e chegar em casa mais calmo. Andara por todo o bairro, chorando silenciosamente, sentindo o frio penetrar seus ossos. A chuva o acompanhou durante o caminho, ficando mais forte assim como seu choro. Apenas quando conseguiu esgotar as lágrimas disponíveis, decidiu entrar no apartamento. Não queria preocupar Chanyeol ou deixá-lo chateado, mas percebeu que era inevitável. 

— Nini — Chanyeol passava o polegar na bochecha, como se limpasse o vestígio de lágrimas. — Conversa comigo. — pediu com a voz baixa, encostando suas testas. 

Jongin não conseguiu suprimir o soluço que irrompeu de sua garganta. Pelo visto ainda havia lágrimas dentro de si para mais uma rodada. Logo envolveu Chanyeol em um abraço, juntando seus corpos a fim de consolo. Ele retribuiu, apertando o junto a si, massageando suas costas suavemente. 

— Tá tudo bem, eu tô aqui com você, não precisa guardar tudo para si. — Tranquilizou. No momento, Jongin chorava abertamente. 

— Eu fui demitido. — disse entre soluços. — O que vai ser da gente? Eu sinto muito, Chanyeol, sinto muito, estraguei tudo. 

— Shh— Chanyeol manteve o aperto, sua camisa simples de ficar em casa estava ensopada. — Eu lamento pelo seu emprego, nini, mas não diz isso, vamos passar por essa juntos, certo?! 

Jongin fungou em resposta, o choro ficou mais fraco, mas seus ombros ainda tremiam e ele soluçava forte. Ele se apoiava no outro como se estivesse prestes a desabar e Chanyeol realmente temeu isso, então o arrastou até o quarto. Ajudou a tirar os sapatos e tomaram um rápido e silencioso banho quente. Em seguida vestiram roupas secas e os dois deitaram juntos na cama: Jongin sobre o peito de Chanyeol, recebendo cafuné enquanto era envolvido pelos braços do outro. 

Jongin se sentia desnorteado, fora revisor da editora Universo por quase 6 anos, tinha feito seu nome no ramo e editado mais livros do que poderia contar, inclusive bestsellers. Amava o que fazia e esse era o seu maior orgulho; não havia sentido em sua demissão repentina, contudo a editora fechou repentinamente, declarando falência. Botando em crise sua vida junto a centenas de funcionários. 

— Eu sei que o ramo editorial está cada vez mais frágil — começou com a voz rouca. Havia conseguido parar de chorar. — As pequenas editoras fecharam, algumas livrarias também, mas eu achei que não seria afetado. Achei que tinha estabilidade no meu cargo. 

Chanyeol ouviu o desabafo do namorado, ainda acariciando seus fios úmidos do banho, incentivando-o a relaxar. O shampoo que os dois usavam tinha um aroma fresco de água de coco. 

— Não esperava depois de tantos anos ter que procurar um emprego novo. — continuou. — Nem sei por onde começar. 

— Que tal descansar um pouco? — ofereceu Chanyeol. 

Jongin assentiu, se virando para encará-lo. Reparou naqueles olhos enormes, eles continham tanta doçura que lhe trazia paz. Mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos, ainda se sentia afetado pelo outro: seu coração acelerava e o seu interior se aquecia em resposta a Chanyeol. No momento, mesmo com tanto peso sobre si, podia notar a leveza, trazida pelo outro, lhe contagiar. 

Chanyeol retribuiu o olhar, com a expressão confusa. Quando Jongin se aproximou aos poucos, deitando sobre si e aproximando-se do seu rosto, ele entendeu. 

Eles se beijaram. O toque suave e gentil de seus lábios oferecendo o conforto e o calor que ambos precisavam. O beijo não evoluiu para algo a mais, pelo contrário continuaram de maneira lenta, em um ritmo preguiçoso. Possuíam todo o tempo do mundo para aproveitar a companhia um do outro. Naquele momento, Jongin, tomado pelo beijo junto ao cafuné que recebia, sentiu sua mente tranquilizar. O beijo cessou, mas o carinho em seus cabelos continuou embalando seu sono. 

  


☂ 

  


Depois desse dia, Chanyeol tentou animar o namorado, mas não obteve sucesso. Mesmo assim, não parava de tentar. No momento, se ajoelhou de frente ao sofá e o encarou com seus olhos brilhantes, fazendo uma carinha fofa esperando uma risadinha em troca; porém recebeu como resposta um sorriso triste. Os olhos antes tão brilhantes e expressivos agora estavam opacos e caídos. As olheiras arroxeadas marcavam a pele suave e o seu semblante era nublado. Durante a semana Chanyeol estava atento aos sinais, mesmo que Jongin tentasse disfarçar, vez ou outra o nariz vermelho denunciava que havia derramado lágrimas novamente. Como ele não queria falar sobre isso, Chanyeol respeitava. 

— Quer que eu peça comida? — Chanyeol ofereceu, ajoelhado no carpete, acariciando sua perna. A televisão estava ligada, mas Jongin não estava realmente assistindo. 

— Você está com fome? — Jongin tinha a voz rouca e seus olhos, que estavam olhando o nada, focaram naquele semblante de cachorrinho com medo que Chanyeol exibia. — Me desculpe por não ter feito nada — suspirou — estou sem apetite esses dias, mas você não precisa ficar sem comer por minha causa. 

— Não precisa pedir desculpas por nada. — Chanyeol se levantou e sentou no sofá ao lado dele. — Mas eu não quero comer sozinho…— se encostou nele, o abraçando de lado. 

Jongin envolto pelo calor do abraço, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma que fazia seu coração se sentir confortável. Chanyeol tinha cheiro de casa, de aconchego e tons de coco. Mesmo que tudo parecesse perdido, tinha alguém que poderia ampará-lo, ele sabia disso. Mesmo quando ficava difícil acreditar, o mais alto estava ali ao seu lado, o confortando e dizendo palavras gentis. 

— Pode pedir o que você quiser, vou comer qualquer coisa. — Jongin disse contra o peito de Chanyeol, estavam tão presos no abraço que sua bochecha tocava o tecido da camisa de algodão. Dessa vez, não o deixaria encharcado com lágrimas, pensou. 

Em resposta Chanyeol o apertou mais forte em seus braços, quase trazendo o rapaz para o seu colo. Conseguiu uma risadinha dele e foi o suficiente para seu interior vibrar em alegria. Aquela era a primeira vez em dias que o escutava rindo. 

— Quando você vai aprender a cozinhar, hein? — Jongin perguntou querendo deixar o clima mais leve. Estava autoconsciente que Chanyeol andava preocupado com ele e que não fora o melhor namorado esses dias. 

Chanyeol se afastou um pouco e olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. 

— Eu sei cozinhar, só não tenho muita coragem de sujar a cozinha toda, sendo que é bem mais prático pedir comida. 

Jongin balançou a cabeça em negação. Com relutância, se afastou e voltou a se encolher no canto do sofá, sua manta favorita aquecedo suas pernas. Chanyeol levantou para fazer a encomenda, deixando o outro afundado nos próprios pensamentos. Não conseguiu parar de se preocupar com as contas, com o futuro deles. A todo instante se pressionava a distribuir currículos, ir atrás de alguns contatos para pedir indicação e resolver logo essa incerteza; mas ao mesmo tempo, estava tão exausto física e mentalmente que não tinha energia para fazer nenhuma dessas coisas. 

Chanyeol voltou da cozinha, sentou ao lado de Jongin, se aconchegando debaixo da manta. Seus pés se entrelaçaram, o pé quente de Chanyeol em encontro aos pés gelados do outro. Já estavam acostumados com o contraste de temperatura, Chanyeol amava se aproveitar disso para envolvê-lo em seus braços. Usava qualquer desculpa para tocá-lo e Jongin, aceitava de bom grado, mesmo suspeitando da veracidade das desculpas. “Vem, cá, você está quase congelando”. “Só quero te aquecer um pouco, você sabe que me preocupo contigo”. Sabia que no fundo, era apenas seu Chanyeol querendo ficar o mais próximo possível. 

— Obrigado por estar sempre aqui para mim. — Jongin agradeceu em um tom baixo. Passara tantos dias calado, soltando um murmúrio ou outro, que estranhava sua própria voz, parecia que tinha enferrujado depois de tempo sem usar. Pigarreou e continuou — Não estou sabendo lidar muito bem com isso, mas saber que posso contar com você me tranquiliza. 

Chanyeol o abraçou de lado, mas não disse nada, sabia que naquele momento era a hora de Jongin desabafar depois de quatro dias sendo monossilábico. Os dois ficaram assim, enrolados na manta felpuda, abraçados de lado e olhando o filme aleatório que passava. 

Depois de algumas respirações profundas, Jongin confessou como se estivesse reunindo coragem esse tempo todo: 

— Não consigo parar de me preocupar, sabe? E de me sentir culpado por estar reagindo assim, eu deveria procurar outro emprego, mas não tenho forças nem para cozinhar algo para comer. Não estou ajudando em nada, me desculpe, não quero te sobrecarregar… 

— Nini — Chanyeol interrompeu. Deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, envolveu a mão inquieta na sua. — Está tudo bem você se sentir assim, sério, não se culpe por isso. Eu sei que a gente vai conseguir, está bem? 

— É, eu sei que _eventualmente_ as coisas vão se ajeitar… Mas não consigo parar de me preocupar. Já estava acostumado com minha rotina, a gente tinha uma vida estável. 

— Me dói ver você assim e não poder simplesmente resolver tudo. — Chanyeol confessou. — Você sempre foi tão forte para mim, sempre foi o meu apoio, que tal agora deixar eu cuidar de você um pouco? — questionou. — Pode se apoiar em mim, Nini. 

Jongin deu um sorriso pequeno que soou como uma respiração fraca pelo nariz. Parando para analisar, Chanyeol estava certo. Talvez, ele apenas precisasse largar um pouco o controle da situação, só por um momento. Fez uma nota mental: precisaria conversar sobre aquele tópico com sua terapeuta na sessão de amanhã. 

— Acho que posso tentar. — respondeu apertando suas mãos. 

Não podia enxergar o rosto do outro naquela posição, mas sentiu como Chanyeol tinha o rosto apoiando em seu ombro, sentiu o esboço de um sorriso ali e o calor que irradiava do seu corpo. Pensou que deveria desacelerar um pouco, tanto os pensamentos quanto a sua antiga rotina de trabalho, e valorizar pequenos detalhes, pequenos momentos de felicidade como aqueles. Eles eram extremamente valiosos e surtiam um efeito quase de cura para si. 

— Ainda tenho três meses de seguro-desemprego, acho que dá para conseguir outra coisa nesse meio tempo. 

Chanyeol assentiu, os cabelos castanhos fazendo cócegas na pele de Jongin. 

— E eu posso muito bem ajudar a procurar outros empregos e ajudar nas contas também. 

Chanyeol era Diretor de Arte em uma agência de publicidade. Há 5 anos, quando a sua agência fechou parceria com a editora Universo, eles se conheceram. Os dois tinham trocado olhares durante a primeira reunião, até que Jongin o chamou para tomar café. Ambos acabaram voltando à cafeteria próxima ao prédio da editora durante todo o mês, se encontrando depois do expediente e conversando por horas. Tudo entre eles sempre fluiu tão fácil, como se fosse destinado para acontecer. Dessa mesma maneira, eles começaram a namorar no mesmo ano. Anos depois resolveram comprar um apartamento para morar juntos e, desde então, tudo tinha sido incrível. Aquele era o primeiro momento de crise na vida de ambos, mas sabiam que podiam superar juntos, como sempre estiveram. 

— Pode ser. — disse sentindo o nevoeiro de pensamentos se dissipando gradativamente. Como se fossem espantados pela presença quente e radiante de Chanyeol. 

O filme estava quase na metade, não tinha entendido nada do enredo, muito menos sabia porque o personagem estava prestes a pular de um avião em movimento; contudo, reparou em como ele tinha sido corajoso ao fazer um movimento tão arriscado. Com as mãos de Chanyeol junto a sua, suas pernas entrelaçadas debaixo da manta e o rosto em seu ombro, Jongin pensou que também conseguiria ser corajoso e tentar algo novo. Claro que poderia, porque eles tinham um ao outro. 

☂ 

**Author's Note:**

> Vou amar saber o que vocês acharam da leitura, então deixem um comentário ♥  
> Sábado volto com capítulo novo de Obsessão e Possessão, beijinhos!
> 
> \- lemona; [ **Onde me encontrar** ](https://lemona.carrd.co/) ♥


End file.
